Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, copying apparatus, facsimile apparatus, multi-function apparatus or the like, for example, in a printer, the surface of a photosensitive drum is charged by a charging roller, and is exposed by a LED head, so that an electrostatic latent image is formed; then, toner, as developer that is formed on a developing roller in thin film state, is stuck to the electrostatic latent image, so that a toner image is formed; further, the toner image is transferred onto print paper by a transferring roller and is fixed by a fixing device, so that an image is formed.
The toner remaining on the surface of the photosensitive drum after transferring, as waste toner, is removed by a cleaning blade or the like, and is conveyed to a conveying section through a conveyance spiral. Then, the waste toner is further conveyed to a waste toner collecting section by a conveyance belt furnished on the conveying section (for example, refer to patent document 1 of Japan patent publication Heil1-073078)
However, in the conventional technology, the image forming apparatus has such a structure in which the toner conveyed by the conveying section easily accumulates. Thereby, the durability of an image forming unit is low.